brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Story So Far
The Story So Far 'is the 1st chapter of Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway. It shows the story in Road to Hill 30 and Earned in Blood before the events in Hell's Highway. Summary ''Previously in Brothers in Arms Plot Baker narrate his life at his youth and his time in Normandy. Baker lives in Brighton, Missouri in the countryside, playing his plane toy. It cuts to Baker and his squad making the jump in D-Day while planes are shot by flak fire by AA guns. It soon goes to before the attack of St. Come where Allen and Garnett discussing the pistol they acquired from the dead tanker with Leggett joining in. The next day, Allen and Garnett died and Leggett collapse under guilt. Soon in Hill 30, Leggett commit suicide through the tank in the battle. Baker exclaim that Leggett kept the secret to his death. It cuts to Cole preparing his charge in June 11th with Red fighting in Baupte which result losing his ring finger. Baker thought his time in Normandy. It flashbacked to Baker giving the pistol to his dad since his mother don't allow it. The final scene cuts to Baker and the tanks supporting the 101st in the defense of Hill 30. At the end of the battle, Baker and Red discuss about the battle. Baker says that this isn't over. Transcript '''Narrator: Previously in Brothers in Arms ... Flashback to Matthew Baker's house. Matthew Baker is playing with his toy plane in the front yard. At this time, he is 10 years old. Baker: Before he died, my dad told me every soldier has two families: those you raise... Flashback to Baker now in the doorway of a C-47, preparing to paradrop into Normandy. ...and those you raise hell with. Baker is now looking at the back of the plane, and spots the first man pointing to Mac. I never asked to be squad leader. Mac: Baker! Stand in the door! But I had no choice. Baker now looks down on the ground below. I can't remember the last time my dreams weren't about everything that happened in Normandy--'' A C-47 explodes and splits in two from Flak 88s on the ground. ''...when it was good. Flashback to Private Larry Allen holding Matthew's pistol - the Colt 1911. Allen: So, you're saying I couldn't hock this in England? Garnett: Allen, it says "To: Matthew" on the side. Allen looks at the side of the pistol. Allen: So? There's probably loads of Matthews in England-- Matthews who want a gaudy silver pistol. Garnett: Let me see it. Allen tosses Matthew's pistol to Garnett. Garnett: Holy hell! This gun weighs a ton. You could put a hole in Superman with this. Allen: Nothing could put a hole in Superman. Leggett: That thing could. Flashback to Allen and Garnett's death with Leggett standing above them, almost wobbling. Baker: Dreams I can't forget ... Leggett: Baker! All of 3rd squad, including Corrion, Hartsock, and Baker, rush towards Leggett's position. They are in disbelief of what they are seeing. Baker slowly approaches Leggett as Leggett breaks down to his knees and cries. Leggett: I'm so sorry. Baker kneels to one knee, drops his M-1, looks behind him, then back to Leggett. Baker: Leggett...what happened? Flashback to Baker at Hill 30, after being thrown five or ten feet from his original position. The truth tore him apart. Leggett takes out Matthew's pistol and begins firing at the Panzer IV tank. Leggett: You want me?! Fucking take me! TAKE ME!!! But he kept it to the end of the mission... The Panzer IV tank fires at Leggett, sending him back near Matthew's position. ...and to the end of his life.' Flashback to Baker with Lt. Col. Robert Cole for Cole's Charge. There were heroes born. Cole: We wait for the smoke to build. If it screams, shoot it. If it screams in German, shoot it again. Flashback to Hartsock (in the rain) at Baupte rallying his troops. There were things that happened after our victory in Normandy. Hartsock gets his wedding finger shot as he goes down screaming out in agony. And there were things that happened way before. Flashback to Baker's childhood. Baker is now in his room, with a case carrying the Colt 1911 pistol in his lap and his father standing above him. Young Baker: Mom said I can't keep this. Sorry Dad. Young Baker gives his father the case, he opens it, stares for a few moments, and closes it. Flashback to Baker now at Hill 30, mounting on an M4 Sherman's machine gun at the top, and bringing in the 2nd Armored Division. So much had happened. Baker is firing his .50-caliber machine gun at the Germans on the field and the M4 Sherman firing its 75mm shell. Hartsock: Keep up the fire and we don't die here! Flashback to Baker and Hartsock on the side of an M4 Sherman, smoking the same cigarette after their victory at Hill 30. Hill 30 near Carentan, France June 13, 1944 D+7 1730 So much had happened. Hartsock: You think you'll get all the credit again? Baker chuckles as he takes a smoke. Baker: Definitely. Baker passes the cigarette to Hartsock. Baker: Anybody get hit on the line? Hartsock: Well, you know about Leggett? Baker: Yes. Hartsock: No. No one got hit--damn miracle. Hartsock puffs on the cigarette. Baker looks down in disbelief over what happened to him those past seven days. So much had happened, and we were just getting started. Chapter ends. Characters * Lieutenant Colonel Robert G. Cole * Captain Joseph Baker (does not speak) * Staff Sergeant Gregory Hassay * Sergeant Matthew Baker * Corporal/Sergeant Joseph Hartsock * Corporal Sam Corrion * Private First Class Kevin Leggett (KIA) * Private First Class Stephan Obrieski (does not speak) * Private Larry Allen (KIA) * Private Michael Desola (does not speak) * Private Michael Garnett (KIA) * Julia Baker (mentioned) Trivia * In the German Version it is Baker who says:"Previously in Brothers in Arms". ru:Краткий_пересказ Category:Hell's Highway Chapters Category:Chapters Category:Cutscene Chapters Category:Hell's Highway